Marcella Septim
Marcella Septim, also known as General Marlina, Heida Early-Stone, the Dragonborn, and Ysmir, was fourth ruler of Cyrodiilic Empire who became one of the most famed figures in Cyrodiilic history, reigning as Empress Marcella Septim from 4E 199-5E 68.Third Aldmeri Dominion Crusade Born in Anvil to Emperor Caius Septim and Alessara Ravencrone in 4E 173, the youngest daughter of the two elder sisters, Tulvia (b. 4E 168) and Vittoria (b. 4E 172). Marcella Septim started her career in service under her uncle Uriel Septim VIII and was known as General Malina. In this role, she successfully defeating multiple enemies to make peace with Cyrodiil and all of Tamriel. She is also responsible for declaring the onset of the Fifth Era at the end of the same year after defeating both Alduin during the Dragon Crisis and Thalmor. She rule for 70 years and is considered by many to be the greatest empress throughout history, next to Emperor Tiber Septim. Of course she is fourth ruler of Cyrodiil is first female and dragonborn in another linage of Septims, even though that her grandfather, father and her uncle isn't Dragon blood. Marcella Septim is revered as one of the Ten Divines under the name of Marcella,Varieties of Faith Goddess of War and Peace. (There are officially sanctioned history that are taken or modified in The Dragon Empress) Biography Marcella Septim was born Marcella Cyrodiil Septim on 173th year of the Fourth Era to the Second Septim Dynasty Emperor Caius Septim and his wife, Alessara Ravencrone. While her Nordic name was Rangred Golden-Cloak, in Skyrim. Her father along with mother was both killed at the Battle of Grimpen Ward during the Skyrim Civil War, which Marcella Septim's uncle succeeded the Imperial throne as Uriel Septim VIII. In her youth, Marcella grew up believing that his father was Dragonborn but until the assassins slit his father's throat, the blood of the dragoon passed down to Marcella himself, even it was gifted by Akatosh. The Greybeards summoned Marcella Septim to High Hrothgar in Skyrim where she met Arngeir and soon to be her instructor and mentor in the Way of the Voice. Marcella's training to way of the voice in two weeks and train by Arngeir. The Greybeards declared Marcella Septim, the title of Dragonborn. Marcella Septim was also the first female Dragonborn of all time. She begin her military career and than quickly rose to General of the Army, after defeating Hades. Marcella's next objective to re-conquered the Padomaic Islands from 4E 194 to 4E 197. Marcella become Empress in 4E 199 after the death of his uncle Uriel Septim VIII. A long two-years war lasted until after the Battle of Windhelm to end the Civil War and death of Ulfic Stormcloak. During the war, Marcella Septim wounded multiple times and yet contuning fighting. After the rebellion was crashed in 4E 201, she then defeating Alduin during when the Dragons returned in Sovangarde. Marcella than declared the end of the Fourth Era and beginning of an new Era. In 2nd year of the Fifth Era, Marcella founded the Divine Knights, which later dedicated to worship of Marcella's accession to Goddesshood after her death. Five years later in 5E 7, she was wounded during her assassination attempt by Listener Rinveso Rothni; after the attempt, Marcella was more crippled than ever. On 68th year of the Fifth Era, Marcella Septim died, ruling Cyrodiil for 70 years. After her death, she ascended into Goddesshood of the Nine Divines as their tenth Divine and becoming Marcella, Goddess of War and Peace. Personal Life During her life, documents that Marcella have no sexually until she met Dark elf noblewomen Ranoith Telvanni, from the House Telvanni, an apprentice at the Arcane University. Marcella Septim was encountered by Ranoith Telvanni in the Arcane University, Ranoith was flittering her from behind. She kissed Marcella on the lips and ask her to be her girlfriend. She accepted. After Brelyna kissed Marcella Septim and asked Marcella to be her girlfriend. The Princess cry of tears of joy as she accepted. The couple adopted daughter named Livia. While remaining an Divine Goddess, Marcella Septim appeared in Cyrodiil and Skyrim long after her mortal death. By Marcella's death was about 96-years-old and when she old, but she appearance of at the time of her twenties to her thirties in her Cyrodiilic Goddess. Twenty years later, Marcella also appeared before General Cavotan Avento, future Imperial General and first Emperor of the Avento Dynasty. Artifacts Marcella Septim became associated with several notable artifacts during her lifetime (and, in some cases, beyond). She created her personal sword called Goldenbreath, a golden Steel Sword that was crafted by Imperial blacksmith before her accession as Empress of the Cyrodiilic Empire and that sword was carried until her death and as Divine. According to stories out of Skyrim, Marcella Septim appeared to High King Margabreath just before his reconquest of Skyrim Kingdom, She appeared her Nordic aspect, Ramis, a young Nordic women that no others could see, and she gave him, her unique gauntlets, it was semi-worn by Marcella herself during her younger years. Marcella's famous took was her crusade against the Thalmor and including her personal crusade relics, even she took by defeating Koagorath for the first time. Notes Gallery References Category:Lore: People